


A Dragons Loyalty

by SerinaKuro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I had given up towards the end story wise, Jealous Petra Ral, Levi is a black dragon, but I enjoyed the ride anyways, dragon and rider - Freeform, reader has a special ability, rushed ending sort of, she is the type to try and fail, still enjoy the story, you can bring your art to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: He wasn't the kindest dragon you've ever met..then again none were like him. He is the dragon of darkness, one of the night, and a King.Somehow you're the lucky one to have caught his interest.(I'll be the first to admit this isn't one of my better stories in my opinion. It starts off fine but I lost inspiration when getting to the later chapters.)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

He was a King, a feared dragon that chased everyone away...but to you he was a lonely creature. You had heard tales of the ferocious beast many times growing up though knew nothing of how hard it'd be to just get to his home on Recon Mountain.

(Y/N) (L/N), is who you are. A semi-adventurous 24 year old whom seemed to find herself wandering from place to place. In this day and age dragons were thinning out from all the hunter attacks, the price has risen for them thanks to the recent decree of the King.

It took two days to reach the dragons cave within the lush greenery that paints the mountain in it's colors. You almost wished you had brought your art materials.

"RRRRRRrrr..."

The dark cave rumbles as a large figure shifts his tail scraping across the edge of a crater bringing it to life, warm bluish-green light shoots up illuminating the cave. You are met with cold red eyes glaring down at you. His muzzle curled in a snarl.

He was very intimidating, your mind screamed to run away, survive before he eats you.

Then...there was another part of your mind that spoke.

"Why do you stay up here all alone?" A voice came out. It must be yours without thinking. "Don't you get lonely?" You are met with a louder growl causing your hands to by instinct cover the poor eardrums within your head. (E/C) hues look up to meet red once more as a flicker of something beyond the anger reflects in those bright colors. Loneliness.

Saddened to see this you step forward and reach out twords him, at first the dragon recoils disgusted by a human such as yourself. Something told you that was it, but to your surprise he accepts slowly lowering his head down where your hands met cold scales.

Despite all the stories he wasn't scary to you, even after he had the opening.

Perhaps, he knew of the horrible things happening to his own kind.

An idea comes to mind when seeing some fruit scattered off to the side of the caves odd 'windows' if you'd call what they look like. With a smile you wander over to them and yank a few down shattering the fruit against the rocks.

The black dragon watches you with curious eyes still on guard in case you decide to change your tune. His red eyes watch you tie things together, smear things, and...sing?

Yes, you were singing.

It was almost soothing to hear the melody bounce off these empty walls.

These cold walls.

In the end all I've come to see  
Are these endless illusions  
"What's the name I should give to it?"  
Warm and cold they both feel the same  
Laughter haunts a place inside me  
So before it destroys me  
Today I will lock it away;  
The future is painted in shades of grey-

Fantasies that I wanted; abandon all the lies  
If you can let me hear you, please raise your voice!

I inlaid the patterns of my soul  
With the love from my heart, overflowing  
Overlapping ecstasy in your voice  
Though the sound is far away  
If it takes a shape, a perfect figure  
Even if its just to break apart  
I don't need to see with these two eyes  
Hold me close as darkness takes me  
Leia-

You paint the cave grounds around the crater that illuminates the cold place, you one by one use the large paintbrush to smear colors in the form of a patter around. Sadly, your song was cut short when you finished the design of what was imagined though your humming did resound.

A ring of flowers twinkle as a lush green vine connects it all. Small moons and stars decorate around the piece.

Back in front of the dragon you didn't speak, only hummed the melody while gesturing he take a closer look. When his red intimidating eyes glance at the mess of a drawing you create he hears a click quickly giving you his focus.

The brush was broken and you'd cut the palm of your hand while kneeling before the picture silently. A quick smear and something magical happened. An eruption of colors and lights filled the cave. You sat there looking around the place as flowers float about with little moon and stars twinkling about.

"Human, what is this sorcery?" He finally spoke.

Tucking a strand of (H/C) hair behind your ear you smile up at the dragon. "So you do have a voice." It was much deeper than you imagined.

His eyes narrow, "answer me now."

"It's my ability. I can make my imagination come to life, works best if I draw it first instead of just thinking." The show was pretty however doesn't last long as it all fades. "I've been able to do this since I was little. A song sometimes is an easier way to get the creative juices flowing."

All fell silent.

Then you felt the earth beneath your feet grow further and further away. Upon further inspection you realized he'd picked you up with his mouth. "Sorceress or not, you're filthy, and you've made my home a mess."

He sounded irritated that's for sure. Out back his claws dig into the rock as those majestic black wings outstretch into the cool air as the two take off. You screamed bloody murder the entire way.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Would you shut the hell up woman! We're here!" He growls while tossing you into a lake at the bottom of the Evergreen forests elegant waterfall.

Resurfacing you stand up holding yourself shivering, "w-why did you toss me in!"

"You're filthy, how many times must I repeat myself?" He huffed and lays down resting. "Hurry and bathe. You disgust me as is with your smell."

Tossing your wet clothes at the back of his head you turn away and submerge yourself in the water up to your neck. "(Y/N)....my name is (Y/N)."

While bathing you made sure to scrub yourself extra since this dragon seemed to complain so much about it.

"...Levi." He reluctantly spoke after some time. You couldn't contain your smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Levi." Oddly enough, he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to keep his peace from today onward. Maybe if he was lucky, you'd sing him another song.

"Achoo!"

If you don't get sick first.


	2. New Looks

It has been two weeks around since you've been pestering Levi, he helped you find an easier route so it only took about an hour to get to his place from where you'd been staying at the inn.

Today was normal, you'd come by to visit, he'd call you woman or brat, and then you two would converse. If it was a good day you could sit around a fire and pet his muzzle while telling him a story. Maybe sing him to sleep.

He was a King, a cold beast...at least that's what you'd always been told. This shadow dragon had a sharp tongue yes, yet he wasn't heartless. You hoped that he would at least let you in enough to be a friend.

At the end of the day when you were feeling sleepy he asked you a strange question. "Human, why did you travel all this way to find me? Were you hoping to hunt me?"

You yawn lightly and shake your head no while placing both hands on his cold scales and looked the large dragon in the eyes. "I'd always heard stories about you. They were scary, but my mind always wondered if you were just lonely up here all by yourself. 'Does he know that people are hurting his kind?' and things like 'I wonder what he's like?' sort of came to mind."

Levi stared into your (E/C) eyes knowing that if you'd lied he'd be able to tell immediately, but to his surprise you were telling the truth. "You're a foolish human."

A smile tugs at your lips. "Perhaps so, but I found you! And surprise you didn't eat me!"

He scoffs. "I only eat the ones that annoy me."

"So I don't annoy you? Does that mean we're friends?" You wonder aloud.

"Don't get ahead of yourself you woth--" his voice gets caught when seeing you'd fallen asleep against him. Again.

As much as he hated to admit it the visits from you were easing the void of silence in this place. Levi strikes the flame of the fire up with his own mixed in as he curls up around you slightly to keep you warm. "Foolish woman."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Awaking to the sound of growling you sit up rubbing your eyes. "Levi? What's wrong?"

His tail shifts around you to hopefully keep you out of sight of the two men at the front of the cave. It was some henchmen of the King sent to do away with him again.

"Have you gone and found yourself a rider? Tsk Tsk that's against the law missy. I'm afraid we'll have to take you in." The first hooded figure spoke gripping at his gun aiming it twords the dragons heart.

"Don't bother talking to it, let's just hurry before Nile finds out." The second male in a green hoodie growls. He to had a weapon aimed at Levi's face.

Sparks of fire leak from Levi's mouth as he cautiously glares at both smelling the lace poison in those weapons. It reeked. If it touched him it'll do some damage.

You being the idiot you are come up with a quick action plan without involving you dragon friend here. You sang.

Who'll be my Montague now,  
To this broken Capulet  
How, how, how if not for you  
And you'll be my local hero  
Be my role model  
And don't, don't, don't fail me now

(My love)

A distraction it was, but what burst from beneath the men were rose vines quickly wrapping themselves around their arms. One managed to pull the trigger much to your horror as you try to move around Levi to properly see. "Levi!"

His tail holds you back in hiding while a loud roar erupts from him as his flames spread blocking the men out. Quick in acting himself the dragon sets you along his back making a break for the only opening left.

"Did they hit you!? Are you okay? Why aren't you saying anything!?" You were panicking tears already rushing to your eyes.

He stumbles on the landing near the waterfall knocking you off his back all together.

You rush on you feet, tripping while running to his side seeing that they got him in the shoulder with that damn weapon. The bullet was see able but you'll need to extract the poison.

"Idiot, why are you still here?" He growls at you albeit feeling the slight kick of poison. "They will come searching for you."

Not listening to him you dig your fingers in the wound much to his anger and pull the bloody silver bullet out. "I wont leave you." You press your lips against the wound and suck the blood mix out and spit it out to the side. Repeating this process a few times you wipe the dark red liquid from running down your chin.

Off to the lake you rip your shirt up soaking it and rushing back to the dragon and tie it around his shoulder the best you can. Exhausted and lacking an appetite you rest your head against the dragons arm. "I'll get you some medicine, just tell me what to do. How do I help? Tell me."

Tired red eyes stare at the 'idiot' human female whom just disgustingly sucked the poison out his wound. "I'll be fine with some rest. Go wash your mouth out, you're filthy and disgusting." He was practically glaring at you as an order.

With no energy to fight back you do as you're told and wash your mouth out, while cleaning your face up and then march back over to Levi and rest against him. "Are you really going to be okay?" You could've sworn you heard him click his teeth at you. "Shut up and get some rest."

And you did, the darkness consumed you as the worry within your gut lessens.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"..(/N).....(Y/N) wake up idiot."

Your body shifts against something fluffy almost, the smell of roses enter your nose. A little longer you wanted to stay snuggled up against this warmth.

"Oi, wake up woman!" Levi growled startling you awake.

(E/C) hues meet with a strange silver that belonged to a male with sharp features and jet black hair done in an undercut. From the dark hair emerged horns and along his pale skin ran black marks from one cheek, over his nose and to the other side.

You stare almost flustered at the stranger before you. "W-who are you? Where's Levi?" you move back trying to fix what was left of your torn shirt frantically looking around for your friend. Why did he leave you alone?

"Tch, idiot it must be the poison going to your head. I'm right in front of you." He rubbed his arm slightly where you'd wrapped it up. "The poison has weakened me enough to where I must take this horrid humanoid form." He preferred his majestic, fierce, dragon body to this small one.

Speaking of which, why the hell did he have to be this height? It pissed him off greatly.

When both of you stand it was you whom took the lead and walked around this stranger claiming to be Levi. He had the same stare despite the different color in eyes. He had the same ways of talking to.

"Levi?" He tilts his head raising an eyebrow. "Levi!" You tackle him in a hug not caring that you were a few inches taller. "You're really okay! It's a miracle!"

He mutters a few curse words before finally getting you off him and properly sitting before him, a bump now present atop your head. "If you'd shut the hell up for five seconds I can explain."

*~(Mini timeskip cause I don't wanna explain how the poison weakened him into this form.)~*

"Oh..well alright then. How long do you think the last bit of poison will keep you weak?" You wonder while resting your tired feet in the water.

He shrugs some resting on the back of his hands. "Probably a day or two. If anything I hope sooner."

It was odd to not see him in a large form hovering over you with red eyes looking down. Now here he was an obviously older male, though shorter than you. Only like two inches yeah but you liked it...secretly.

Without thinking you reach over and gently pet his head much to his anger and earn a swat. "Don't touch me," he growled shooting a glare at you.

"Why can't I? You let me pet your snout all the time the past week." It felt nice to, he's always nice and cold keeping your at an even temperature when around the fire.

He doesn't answer and rises listening out for the recent noise, "let's hurry and go."

"No, answer me first."

"We don't have time for that!" He grabbed your hand roughly yanking you along down the forest path ducking you both into a bush. His silver eyes watch as the two men from before roam on past guns at the ready.

Once the coast was clear he lets out a sigh of relief and looks down at you whom was held against his chest. You were actually scared, that was terrifying is all your mind kept screaming. Levi felt your form trembling and heaved a sigh leaning back while petting your head in the awkward way he knew how. "We're fine. I'm not gonna let them do anything to you."

The thing was, you weren't scared about that. You didn't want them to hurt your friend again. The idea of him dying actually terrified you...it's been so long since you've spent this much time with someone. You'd grown attached.

Sometimes history repeats itself though.


	3. Emotions

It was nightfall and you two were settled around a fire eating some fish he'd caught, he was still able to use his fire at least. So that's good.

"What's wrong with you human?" He comments noticing your lack of eating. He'd spent quite the amount of time to hunt for you two and here you are barely indulging.

You kept quiet lost in thought while taking a small bite out the fish.

Levi glares harder at you, "(Y/N)!"

Startled you jump almost dropping your food looking around, "what? Something happening?" You couldn't help but wonder if more of those guards were gonna just pop out of nowhere.

He tosses the stick into the fire to watch it burn a single clawed hand runs through his dark hair not sure what to say to you. Ever since earlier you've been jumpy. "...Sing."

Now it's your turn to tilt your head in confusion.

"Sing a song." He ordered. "Anything will do."

It took a moment to even process his words as you stared at the fire. He wantes you to sing, but you weren't in the mood. Even so you decided to sing for him, the song sadly reflects your emotions as of now.

Oh, I can't take it anymore~♪

We level like an RPG  
We're magnitude 10  
You're magnitude 3.3

If it aint broke don't fix it..I'm so conflicted, and you're so restricted!  
Listen to the sound of my voice, and drown out all the pain

Yeah, it's okay to cry.   
I wonder why I feel the same...

Done you sat there staring at the flame when feeling a hand pet your head to which you didn't bother to look up. It was obvious since he's the only other one here.

"..I was scared you know. You got hurt, and wouldn't say anything." 

Levi nods his head.

"Those people had poisonous weapons, they were gonna come after you, and you just go and tell me to leave. Then they came back." It was all so sudden. You could feel the tears coming yet tried to hold them in.

The dragon heaved a sigh rustling your (H/C) hair. "Go on and cry brat. No point holding it in."

And you did. That night you cried off your anxiety only to pass out needing to regain your peace of mind. Levi watched over you all night, not like he could sleep much anyways with how weak this body was.

He missed his dragon body.

====

On through the forest you continue to follow the short male curious where you'd head to now. You can't go back to the town after being seen with a dragon, either they assumed he died, or you two made it somehow.

Either way Levi is 'your dragon' as classified by them now. "Levi, where are we going? I'm tired of all the walking." You whined. He clicked his teeth before answering. "Shut it, we're here already." It was a large rock.

That's what all the walking was for.

...a large rock.

"Please...don't joke with me Levi. It doesn't suit you." This had to be some type of joke, but it's not funny in the slightest.

Without uttering a word he goes over to the rock feeling around for something until a click was heard and the rock slid open. He doesn't bother to tell you anything just goes on in.

Down below was a base of some sort. Like a guild or something? Looked pretty cool and looking around alone you could tell there were other dragons still around. All of these guys were in a humanoid like form similar to Levi's.

The horns and markings sort of gave it away.

When a blonde female with cold blue eyes gave you a dirty look you move closer to the black dragon you knew. "Levi..are you sure I can be here?"

He simply nods.

You were about to speak up again until a strawberry blonde female threw herself at him. "Levi~! Here to visit me again~?"

Oh god her voice made you sick already. Clearly this chick didn't know manners cause hello you're right here.

"Not now Petra. Is there a first aid kid here?" She pouts releasing him and nods. "I'll be right back!"

His stormy eyes look over only to see you missing. Off to the side you were being chatted up by Jean the dumbass himself. God he found that horse face annoying, some dragon he was.

"You have a pretty nice voice, I wonder what you'd sound like in-between my sheets." He grinned leaning in to pin you against the wall. A sudden jerk left Jean on the ground growling at whoever dared do that.

In seconds his tail was between his legs seeing the one and only black dragon. King Levi.

Protectively his hand goes around your waist yanking you in as grey eyes never stop glaring. "Mind telling me why you're touching what's mine? Last time I checked she has my scent on her or is your nose busted?" What? Scent? You don't smell any different. Confused all over the place you sort of spaced out during the rest of the conflict, something about him apologizing, a boot to the face, then silence.

"I have a headache. I don't even wanna hear an explanation." You see the chick known now as Petra come running back with a first aid. "I've got it but why would you need it?" See she's speaking to him, but glaring at you.

It's not your fault. You tried to get out of this chibi's grip only to fail as he took the kit yanking you on over to a table getting all settled. "Sit still brat." He lifts your torn shirt some more to expose your upper back much to your embarrassment.

"So my hunch was correct. You got hurt when you fell off of me." He mentally cursed at himself for letting you get hurt.

A hiss escapes from you as he dabs an alcohol cotton on the scrapes that litter your back. "Hey! Be more gentle, that hurts!" Petra didn't like that kind of talk being given to the King and glares harder at you. "Watch your tongue human!"

Levi gave her a sideways glare shutting her up. He continues to tend to your wound with care bandaging it up. Now that, that was done he cleaned up and rose. "Tch, disgusting." He looked over their clothing from the nights stay in the forest.

"Petra clean her up, I'm going to take a shower." He orders going off upstairs into one of the two hallways.

You took a moment to take in your surroundings. This place had many tables where it seemed like the dragons ate, drank, or simply chatted. There was a bar like area where it seemed two people were working at. A backboard with news or somethkng on it, and an upstairs with places you didn't care to know about.

"..man....human!" The voices intrusion got you to look their way. It was the small strawberry blonde dragon. "Yes? By the way names (Y/N)."

She placed a hand on her hip. "I don't give a rats ass what your name is, you're our enemy." As far as Petra saw you were the same as the ones hunting her kind.

You said nothing.

"I don't know what you did to Levi to get his attention, but if you're trying to hunt us I'll end you right now!" Her eyes slit almost snake like as she looked about ready to ring your neck.

The loud sound of a chair sliding back caugh peoples attention. "Petra thats enough. She is a guest as of this moment and we should treat her as such."

It was a taller female with short black hair and dark horns. She had the same expression as Levi..if that's what he'd look like as a girl damn its not bad.

It still intimidated you.

"Mikasa! How can you stay calm when this human is part of the species that hurt your family!?"

She glared at Petra shutting her up. Silently she walked over placing a hand on the small of your back gesturing to follow. "Come, lets get you clean." With a nod you follow Mikasa on upstairs.

====

While sitting there you were still in shock about the things going on. A better way to put it you were processing. In the meantime, Mikasa was kind enough to wash your hair. "All done."

"Thank you." You smile not really sure when you'd begun to space out. After the both of you got clean some fresh clothes had been prepped. For you it was a pair of (F/C) jeans, a short sleeve (F/C) shirt, and a jacket. Mikasa wore some casuals and when done led you back downstairs. "I'm sorry I washed off Levi's scent when doing your hair. I'm sure he'll fix it." She spoke uninterested, as a matter of fact she seemed disgusted in just saying his name.

You shrug taking a seat. "What's this scent stuff about?"

"Its basically a way to mark something as yours. So..-" another voice cut into the explanation. "While you slept last night I smeared some of my blood on the back of your neck." Levi spoke as if that was so casual.

You on the other hand were disgusted. "Levi seriously!"

He shrugged finding a seat next to you. He bit his finger and reached over brushing some of your wet hair back smearing more there. As quick as you could, you pulled the hell away. "Levi that's gross!"

"Tch, its better than me biting you now sit still." He reached to finish when you pulled away again. "Brat, I need to keep my scent on you."

"No! Why!?"

He gave you a soft glare as if you were supposed to know. "Sit still." Levi rose some leaning over to pull your hands away, yet you struggle to stop him. Naturally he overpowered you. Whimpering you now sit there with his blood smeared freshly on your neck. "I hate you.."

"Stop your whining. I'm keeping you safe." Petra had come over at that moment to set some black tea down.

She couldn't believe the King dragon Levi was protecting a human. What could his reasoning be.

.....she was gonna find out. No one was taking him away from her, especially not some filthy human.


	4. Accusations

The day came and went. You were fed way too much information for your brain to handle all at once and just wished to rest for the night. Mikasa had started to talk to Eren you believe his name was about going to bed.

When it came time to mention where you'd rest she began to speak. "You'll sleep with m--" Levi had cut her off yanking you near. "She'll be sleeping in my quarters." That got some attention.

"I'll sleep anywhere at this point, just please show me a bed before my face greets the floor." You yawn growing irritated with the shocked attention Levi draws. At this point you've started to grow immune to Petra drilling holes in the back of your head. Levi gestured you to follow him, and you two went off to his area or whatever. On the way he just about put you to sleep with his lecture on keeping it tidy.

As soon as you saw the bed you passed out on it.

====

The next morning you felt something strange. A listen close told your groggy brain it had a heartbeat, as well as a rather fit build. (E/C) eyes look up to see a sleeping Levi holding you to which you do the only natural thing. Scream and fall out the bed.

Yes, you're THAT person.

"W-why are you in bed with me?" You rub your lower back. "Ow..." Silver eyes look over at you shooting a cold glare. "Do you have to be so damn loud in the morning? You're annoying voice is going to make my ears bleed." He rose scratching his scalp tiredly. "You didn't answer me!" He growls. "It's my bed. Why wouldn't I sleep in it, brat?"

Slowly, the cogs in your brain start to turn and you nod your head a few times.

After the awkward died down Levi got up going to get dressed not caring if you were here or not. Thank goodness you were spacing out about something cause he doesn't wanna hear your screaming. "Get off the filthy floor. We're going to breakfast." He orders tugging you up by your arm.

Without a word you followed curious of how long this would go on. Can you two leave? You are a wanderer. Maybe you're both just waiting for the rumors to die down. Either way you and Levi were both partners in crime so it seems.

You're not even officially his rider.

Only thing he's done is smear his blood on you...which is gross.

Down at breakfast you yawn taking a seat scratching at your messy hair not really caring to do much but brush it down slightly. Levi didn't really comment much on it so you didn't care, no one else did either.

"Morning Levi~!...(Y/N)." She chirped sitting across from the short male. It's been awhile since you've thought about it but you're taller. So..for him to hold you to his chest like that he had to purposely lay higher than you.

That thought alone made you choke on your water in laughter. While covering your mouth coughing you felt Levi patting your back to somewhat help. "Is a screw loose in your puny brain this morning or what?" You shake your head no silently laughing.

The strawberry blonde dragon shot you a soft glare not happy to see Levi so gentle with a human of all people. "Hey, (Y/N) I found this bush of berries I would love to try and bake a pie out of. Think you could lend me a hand? I mean...well we kind of got off on the wrong foot yesterday."

It's obviously suspicious of her to just offer such bonding time. You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as if to ask 'what's really going on?'

Petra fidgets. "I..want to apologize is all. Some girl time will be good I promise!"

Giving it one more go in your mind, you didn't want trouble. A small nod was given as you return to eating your soup.

"Great! Can't wait~."

===

Petra was leading you further away from the base thank you'd feel comfortable with. It didn't seem safe being so far from Levi...like you weren't protected from bad stuff. At least you had your art kit in case of an emergency song needed.

"Petra, is it much further?" You look around only to see she wasn't with you anymore. Panic began to surge through your veins at being left alone here. "This bitch did not just leave me in the forest...alone!"

It took you a whole hour to get back after being lost for way longer than you liked. Entering the base once more you saw everyone huddled about. "Petra! You abandoned me in the forest, with no food or way back!"

"Don't hurt me!" She flinches holding her wounded shoulder. Crocodile tears littered her face as she backs away leaning into Oulo who shot you a glare. As a matter of fact...everyone was.

Jean spoke up first. "You dare show your face here after trying to kill Petra!"

"Kill the human!" Someone shouts. "Show her what it feels like to be hunted." Another shouts. You were confused. Why was Petra bleeding? She just led you out into the woods and....ohhhhhh damn this bitch is setting you up. Your eyes met Levi's pleading for him to not buy into this lie. He knew you right? And fuck him to for avoiding your eyes like this.

"We don't have the full story, there's no need to accuse (Y/N) of a crime when we don't know she did it." He spoke while taking a seat to continue his black tea. Never mind about that fuck him part. He truly is a friend. "Levi! How could you take the humans side?" She pleads flinching while holding her bleeding shoulder. This place was in an uproar all of a sudden going back and forth, it made you so dizzy with the buzz. What was even going on? What could you do to fix this.

BAM!

A hand slammed on the desk shutting everyone up instantly.

"I saw what happened." Someone said.

....it was Mikasa.


	5. The Kings Mask

Mikasa stood, walking twords you and stood at your side ready to explain what had happened not long ago. "I followed you two out because I don't trust Petra." The female in question gasps ready to call the dark haired dragon a traitor.

"Petra." Levi warned.

She bit her tongue forced to watch Mikasa continue.

"After leading (Y/N) out into the forest she used her wind ability to vanish abandoning her. I was able to catch her scent not far off and follow it. Petra used her own weapon to wound herself, if you look the wound should have an X indent in it." She finished.

"So, you were trying to frame (Y/N)!?" Eren asks not sure what to believe.

Oulo whom was closest removes Petra's hand quickly and sees the mark of her own weapon there. "No! You don't understand! She....She's a filthy human! Why should she be allowed here, near King Levi!?" Panicking she steps back as people begin to corner her.

"Tch, It is not your decision whom I let close to me or not. You disgust me Petra." Levi looked down on her not even wanting to speak with the wind dragon any longer. Turning his back he walks over grabbing your hand. "Come."

While dragged off twords the entrance you glance back over your shoulder to see an emotionally crushed Petra. Something about seeing her crying for real made your heart sting....she was just in love.

"Levi where are we going?" You question managing to keep up with his quick steps. For a short guy he's pretty fast, how does he walk with such grace? He was similar in his dragon form. He didn't speak. You were simply pulled along into the forest where part of you still held worry that the hunters might find you. Then, all at once he stops

"There is a village you'll run into if you follow this path. It's not well known so I'm sure you can start over there." He starts. You didn't want to believe he was trying to push you away right now. "W-what are you talking about Le--" He cuts you off.

"It's too dangerous around us dragons!" He snapped at you glaring daggers into your very own (E/C) orbs. It sent shivers down your spine. "You saw what the fuck just happened with Petra, and the hunters!"

He wasn't wrong. That alone made the hurt even more painful. "I can handle myself just fine sticking with you." He clicked his teeth yanking your arm roughly shoving you twords the path. "Go (Y/N)." His voice stayed deadpan and firm.

"No! Do you know how long it took me to find you!" You ball your fists up at your side feeling anger rise, it pumped through your system. "I've been searching so long for you Levi I wont let you just toss me aside after we've just become friends!"

"You stubborn human."

"Bastard dragon!"

"Brat!"

"Shortstack!"

Levi grabbed your collar roughly almost too rough for your liking cause it damn sure hurt when he yanked you down. "Say that again to my face." He threatened. Yes, you were scared. But you wouldn't back down even if your body is shaking. "S-Shortsta--mmph!" He shoved his lips against yours. It caught you off guard but you respond quickly to the dragon King.

After about a minute almost he pulls away leaving you needing air unable to ask him for reasoning. All he's managed to do was confuse you further. "If you stay here I'm going to mark you. Do you understand?" He spoke slow as if that would help you grasp the meaning of what a dragons marking means. Did you want to officially be classified as his rider? You didn't want to let him go that's for sure. There has been a bond growing between you two, and it's even more evident now. "Yes, I understand. I'm not scared."

He heaved a sigh unable to believe he's about to do this, him, the dragon King of the West. Levi moved closer, "stay still (Y/N)."

He ran a hand over your neck and leans in sinking his canines in having a taste of your blood. He could feel your discomfort so tries to hurry. Once finished marking you he bit his arm drinking some of his blood and yanking your head back slightly as he kissed you once more feeding it to you.

To you it tasted like iron. It made you sick but you drank it down forcefully feeling something hot boiling in your body. Breaking away you cough hard a few times feeling a terribly hot sensation over your chest. A crest of the moon with wings burns onto your chest. A crown placed in the crescent moon was his symbol of royalty.

"It's done. From now on you're mine." He spoke.

"You mean..you're my dragon right?" You ask confused.

He glares at you. "No, you simply belong to me now (Y/N). You do as I say when I say it."

Not sure how this works but you're pretty sure that's backwards. You didn't wish to anger him so just simply nod a few times. Might as well go along with it.

====

It'd been a week of being his 'rider' but it felt more like slave was the right word. He kept you close almost at all times, anytime a male dragon tried to talk to you he gave the death glare. If not that then sending you off to get him tea while he discusses with the other leaders the problem of the dragon hunting.

"I'm tired." The night had come quickly and you wished to rest up on the bed alone.

Creak

Welp that's not gonna happen. Since he was here there'd been something on your mind all week.

"Hey, Levi since you chose me does that mean I get to ride you?" You wonder. His eyebrow raises at your question before his stoic expression returns once more. "You don't have to ask. Though I didn't think you had it in you to ride your first time." He spoke calmly that is till you threw a pillow at his face.

"Perv! That's not what I mean and you know it!" God, was Levi always like this? You liked his dragon self more he was kinder.

Levi rolled his eyes setting the pillow aside for you to lay down upon. "Rest, we'll talk about it tomorrow." He pushed you down and gently runs a hand through your hair before turning over and going to bed himself.

Maybe...he still had a kind side.

"Goodnight, Levi." You kiss his back where the heart would be before turning over and going to bed.

His body was tense for a few moments before the male ran a hand through his hair heaving a sigh. "Dammit." You were making this so hard for him.

He's been fighting his emotions this whole time. A dragon and a human being together was unheard of, let alone a magical human or whatever you'd be classified as with your power of song. The new emotion was eating at him inside.

Tomorrow was another day.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)." He spoke turning over and scooting closer to your slumbering form. One things for sure, he'd make sure to protect you, weather that's the marking making him feel such ways or not.


	6. A Dragons Song

You awoke knowing immediately where the extra warmth was coming from since the only one in here with you was your dragon. He's been so protective, and apart of you didn't hate this it was a new feeling.

All this time you've been on your own traveling it's become normal to be alone. He was someone who actually seemed to enjoy your gift. "I know you're awake." His husky voice whispers in your ear.

Startled you pull away from his grasp. "T-then let me go already!" You huff getting out of bed needing to clear your head and fast. He was too much.

Throb.

Yeah...and there was a matter of your feelings. They've grown, it hurts. If he doesn't feel such ways you wished he'd stop. When can you leave this place? It was nice, but you need air. "I'm going for a walk Levi...I need to be alone." You grab your bag of art supplies and run a brush through your hair. Right as you attempt to leave he grabs your wrist roughly yanking you back.

"It's not safe idiot, I'll go with you." He insists.

You snatch your hand away gripping at your bag. "I need to be alone."

Without giving the dragon another chance to speak you run off, past the halls, past those trying to greet you for the early morning. You ran out the front and into the forest till your lungs burned.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The trees had your special paint on them made from various fruits you'd gathered over time. You had plenty. Now you were surrounded in the strange painted marking and with some of it along your skin.

You sang.

...and it all came to life.

A song in every breath.

Sing me to sleep, now.  
Sing me to sleep, ohh just sing me to sleep now.

Sing me to sleep.

The paint along your body lit up as did the area around you. You'd forgotten the time all together as little puffs of white light rise from the Earth to dance around you. You raise your voice with a smile twirling as it surrounds you.

This goes on for about a good ten minutes before all the paint fades away evaporating into the air.

Calmer than before you grab more pain and begin to draw it all again with your stronger stuff wishing to have more life this time. You'll make it all come to life. "What are you doing out this late?" Frozen in place your hand trembles thinking how to defend yourself from a hunter. You've yet to draw any defensive things.

In your mental debate a hand tugs your shoulder around. "Tch, (Y/N) I asked you a question."

As your eyes met silver a wave of relief washed over glad it was only your short dragon Levi. Still scared slightly you ignore that you're stained in paint and hug him. "I thought you were a hunter."

You feel his hand pat your back in comfort before pulling away to flick your forehead. "I won't let them hurt you idiot." When his eyes looked down he clicked his teeth again unhappy to see that you'd gotten him dirty. "Disgusting..." A smile found it's way to your lips as you tug him over to the center of the little clearing surrounded by trees. "Wait here." Rushing off you paint lots and lots of little lights, along with them you paint wings on a tree and press your back against it to stain your clothes.

"You planning on doing something or just rolling around in filthy paint?" He shifts his weight to one leg as both his arms cross. He's getting bored.

"Hold on." Finishing up you run over to him and smile. "Watch the world around you."

Though you call out to reach me, love too heavy to weigh  
My heart is all I have to give you, only one

Gently, the area lights up as like previously the puffs of light come to life rising from the Earth in an almost heavenly glow. The final stage of magic is from the spears of pain along your back that come to life turning into a large set of feathery bluish white wings.

Stop doing this! Stop doing this! Don't show me love that I couldn't give  
I never see how you can be this way with me, why you're still around  
You're hurting me, you're hurting me, explain in words, tell me everything  
I don't know a thing and I'm losing though  
Don't go and leave me all alone.

As you continue both your hands seemed to have grasped onto one of Levi's despite them trembling.

If somehow I could have a heart that beat and everything  
Would you know how to find something so deep inside of me?  
You met me with a grin and told me "Well ya know,"  
"I oughtta know, it's been here all along"

As the melody fades into the air you couldn't seem to stop your smile waiting for his response. It's not as often that you sing for him, or show your abilities. Levi reached into his pocket and pushed the handkerchief against your cheek. "Why are you crying idiot."

Still smiling you sniffle as he cleans up your face. It was a stupid reason but you wont voice it. "Let's go back, you reek of paint." He tugged your hand as you simply nod unable to see clearly through your tears. Maybe someday you will be able to express this emotion to him properly.

====

You and Levi had headed on back to his previous home. It looks like no one had come around since the day you'd both ran away. "Levi, have you been able to turn back into your dragon form at all?" If you must be honest you kind of missed it.

He kicked a stray rock out the 'window' and or hole in the wall. "Yeah."

Seriously? All you get is a 'yeah' after all this time you'd been worried about him being in that human like body when he clearly seemed unhappy about it. He'd complain about it on the side for the past month.

Before you could grab a weapon he came on over yanking you in for a kiss to hush you up in case you were thinking any thoughts of rambling. Last thing he wanted was a lecture on anything.

You fought momentarily but his hold was so strong you just gave in wrapping both arms around his neck, fingers raking through jet black hair. When his tongue traced over your bottom lip you denied him.

Instead he gave your rear a little smack getting you to gasp allowing him the perfect moment to dive into your wet cavern and taste you. This was all too much for you and he could tell. When your legs gave way he stopped and held you up against him firmly. "If I was in that form I couldn't do this."

With your face flushed bright red you stare at him in disbelief, "d-do what exactly? Levi why..I mean what are you.." He pulled you over to his bed area off in the corner behind some stone pillars. "I'll show you exactly what I meant by you were mine." As he tucked his cravat off you knew you were in for a crazy night that's for damn sure.

You didn't need to tell him how you felt cause it seems as if he'd show you through action rather than words. Levi was that kind of guy. A King whom marked you in his scent all night so that no male would ever think to touch you.

And that's enough for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible ending I needed to finish this somehow. I lost my thought on where I wanted this to go. Even so I wanted to give some sort of ending. I hope it was okay enough.


End file.
